Meeting Again
by Lalalu
Summary: [Spolier] for Gundam Seed Destiny, at least till ep 15. Athrun and Cagalli meet and talk about things that have happened.AthrunXCagalli


What will happen when Athrun and Cagalli meet each other again in Gundam SEED Destiny?

I don't know, but this is a suggestion that probably won't happen in the series (To tell the truth I'm not sure if I would want it to, I mean I would want a better writer than me to tackle the subject).

Anyway this is my first fan-fic and English is not my first language so I would greatly appreciate it if you would let me know if you see any errors like grammar, spelling, weird expressions etc.

I'm not sure about the rating, I think PG13 is appropriate, but then again since I'm not American and not familiar with the rating system there is a chance I could be wrong. So I decided to play it safe and gave it an R.

And oh, dai no AsuKaga fan desu! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!

* * *

**Meeting Again**

They were sitting next to each other on Cagalli's bed, not knowing what to say. Cold light made them look tired. She was wearing the ring he had given her for what seemed so long ago. "What does that mean?" he thought to himself. There were so many questions, and right now there was only silence between them. She looked really small where she sat, no way near her usual outspoken self.

"Eh, Athrun" she finally broke the silence "Are you angry?" now she was looking at him with an almost begging expression.

"Huh, you mean about the wedding?" he asked

"Mm." she answered.

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't bother me. I was really devastated and disappointed when I heard of your wedding. And afraid when I heard of you being kidnapped, and relieved when I heard that it was Kira" he said with a tad of bitterness in voice.

"But it is not like I don't understand your position, it's just that it's hard to sympathy when it comes to matters like these".

She were fingering her ring subconsciously, restless as she felt. She had always felt secure around him before but now she was uncomfortable, was it because of guilt?

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I was really confused at the time, I sure as hell didn't really want to marry Yuuna but then I saw no other option, for Orb's sake, for everybody's sake. Kira really saved me." she tried to explain but it was hard. She had been all alone with no one to help her but even if that was true it wasn't an excuse and she did not want to blame Athrun.

But wait a minute. He really had left her hadn't he, returning to ZAFT.

"But who would have thought that you would rejoin ZAFT, I wonder what you were thinking giving me this."

It was obvious that she meant the ring, this time it was Athrun's turn to feel guilty. He had of course thought about it, what his returning to ZAFT would mean to their relationship that is.

"Believe me, I didn't plan to join ZAFT again, I just wanted to help to stop this conflict, and then Chairman Dullindal offered me Saviour. I too, was frustrated with my situation in Orb where I felt I could do nothing. Here I had the chance to make a difference. I can't stand not being able to do anything you know."

There was another silence each was deep in their own thoughts. This time it was Ahtrun's time to break the silence,

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, isn't really up to you? You are the one who left us and returned to ZAFT." She stopped "Ah came out a bit too aggressive didn't it? Typically me..." she thought wanting to kick herself.

"Anyway I can't be away from Orb forever even if there was no other way this time.

I know we can't go back to things as they were before, it made us both unhappy. And I know much because of my lack of strength, I couldn't stand up for either of us." she added hurriedly.

Cagalli's countenance turned a bitter by the thought of it. Nothing had worked out as it should have. She had never thought of her engagement with Yuuna before she became painfully reminded of it when returning to Orb from the battlefield two years ago. Athrun had been with her all the time, but their relationship had been laid on ice because of the mountains of work and obligations that had befallen her and of course the engagement.

"Shit!" she muttered aloud.

Athrun looked at Cagalli and thought of changed she was, from the girl he had met on that uninhabited island. Much more mature that was certain but also stained by the heavy burden she suddenly had been forced to carry. She really did not suit to be a politician. She was too honest and did not hide her emotions and that made her an easy prey for more experienced ones, like Yuuna and his father.

"I too, didn't hade enough strength, it's not just your fault, I couldn't help you. I saw how you struggled but I couldn't help. Everybody was depressed I guess." he said staring now into the wall but met her eyes when she turned them to him. They were brimming with tears. Quickly she dried them with her sleeve.

Looking at her he suddenly felt a warm feeling of wanting to protect her from all evil. He wanted hold her and tell her that everything would be alright.

"I really don't know what we should do either but…I love you and I don't want you to be with anyone else."

He took a gentle grip of her shin and bent down and kissed her. Cagalli was surprised. It felt good and she had wanted to feel those lips but even so she was surprised by the sudden movement:

"Wait Athrun, what are you doing?" Cagalli tried to get loose and pushed him away but startled when she saw his painful gaze.

What was he thinking? He could not just kiss her and make everything alright. But he could not help it. He had to find out what she felt about him, "I've wanted to do this for a long time, but there's never been a chance. There was always something that was more important than us… I thought that you wanted me since you're wearing the ring."

He sat there on her bed looking heartbreakingly hurt.

"Don't you love me?" he demanded to know.

"Don't you love me?" he asked, of course she loved him. He was her first and only love. They had been through so much together that no one could replace him.

Suddenly she smiled and crawled up behind him and hugged him. He jolted by the touch and he could feel her breasts pressing against his back. He took sudden deep breath and turned around to return the hug. They started kissing and slowly he began to unbutton her uniform.

"Is this really happening?" he thought. Two years had gone where there had been nothing more than a few innocent kisses, he had turned 18 and he was still a virgin which was no joke. And now on Archangel if all places at last would they finally do _it_?

"Athrun Zala there is no time to be nervous, focus!" (Inner pep-talk)

"Oh, my God am I really doing this? Well I've turned 18 and I'm still a virgin which isn't a joke. But here on Archangel of all places, not what I had expected. Thank goodness I'm wearing decent underwear today." Cagalli thought desperately.

She was really nervous, and a bit embarrassed. She had never shown herself completely naked to him before (and by the way completely unaware that she already had flashed her breast to him). But then again she could not resist this feeling, she honestly wanted to do this, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to think straight. She wanted him to touch her.

Both started to breathe harder, their eyes darkened and she tried to help him off his uniform jacket. It didn't go to well, she got stuck on the buttons and they looked at each other and started to giggle:

"It seems I'm not so good at this stuff" she concluded.

"It doesn't matter" He managed to stutter, he now officially had difficulty to talk. But skilfully he got off both her and his own uniform in what seemed an instant

"You on the other hand are disturbingly good" She joked but he hushed her and they stopped talking…

After they lay under the cover a little sweaty, he on his back with his arm supporting her, she on the side clinging on to him. Blue and blonde hair spread over the pillow.

"Athrun?" she called hesitantly.

"Mm, what is it?" he replied, relaxed but little worried by the tone of hear voice.

"I love you. You understand that don't you?" She said looking up at him.

Hearing it made him hold her tighter. And he felt truly happy for the first time in a very long time.

"I don't know what's going to happen to us but I'll do anything to make it work." he finally replied. 'Me too' she said.

"But anyways," she started to giggle. "I would never have thought it would be over so quickly! I mean here humanity have created coordinators with all these improvements, couldn't they've find a why to cure this problem too?"

"Well, excuse me!" he muttered a little grumpily "For not being so experienced." he continued. "But you know what they say "practice makes perfect", which means you must give me opportunity to do so…"

"Well I guess should…"


End file.
